


I am free

by Saido



Category: Original Work
Genre: ARIA - Freeform, F/M, I am free, Kipelov, Translation, Ya svoboden, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saido/pseuds/Saido
Summary: Free translation of song by Kipelov called I am free (Ya svoboden)





	I am free

Above me there's the sky  
Sky that full of bright rain  
Rain comes through me again  
And I am free

 

I ould be with you again  
I could have loved you  
I could have forgotten all  
But it is just a game  
In the noise of wind behind  
I'll forget about your name  
And about passionate love  
Thar burnt us to the ash  
ANd made me crazy, well,  
There is no place for you in my heart anymore

I am free  
Like the birds that fly in sky  
I am free  
I forgot what fear means  
I am free   
Like a wild wind I am  
I am free  
It is real, not a dream

 

Above me there's the sky  
Sky that full of sparkling fire  
Fire comes through me again  
And I am free again

I am free from love of yours  
From the hate and from the rumors  
From foretold fate  
And from Earth chains  
From Evil and from Good  
No place for you in my heart anymore


End file.
